melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluffington (album)
"Bluffington" is the second studio album by Melanie Martinez. It was released on Thursday, September 27, 2018 by Atlantic Records through digital download, CD, cassette and vinyl. The album's production started in late 2016 and ended in early 2018. Bluffington ''debuted at No. 1 on the US ''Billboard 200 with 231,000 album-equivalent units, of which 127,000 were pure album sales. Background Bluffington is the continuation of Melanie's debut album, Cry Baby. Melanie started working on this album in 2015 and finished it in early 2017. It was originally set to be released in the fall of 2017, however, it was then pushed back to 2018. In 2017, Melanie said the album will be a visual album and have a short film to go along with the tracks. Melanie finished shooting the movie in October of 2018. On August 15, 2018, Melanie announced the title of the album along with announcing the lead single, Drama Club, coming August 17. On the day after, Melanie revealed the single's cover art as-well as a teaser for the video which was released alongside the song the following day. On September 1, 2018, Melanie announced the second single from the album, Class Clown, would be released on September 7. Unlike Drama Club, this one did not feature a music video. On September 12, 2018, Melanie released a short teaser video for the album which featured the tracklist, album cover, and the first track on the album, Bluffington. On September 27, 2018, the album was released alongside the short film. On January 3, 2019, Melanie released the short film for the album. Story Bluffington ''is the name of Cry Baby's school. In this album, Cry Baby introduces new characters and new settings in the story from her perspective. It tells about Cry Baby's experiences with fake friends, drama, and mental health. The album is different than Cry Baby due to it being more about the people around Cry Baby rather than herself. In the deluxe version, it focuses on other areas in Cry Baby's town. According to Melanie, "You’re not learning about her, you’re learning about the place that she’s in and her perspective". Primary Characters * Cry Baby * Mom * Tronald Dump * Jimmy Tells * Molly McDolly * Blue Boy * School Nurse * Teacher Locations * Cry Baby's House * Bluffington School * Molly McDolly's Burger Shack * Rolling Rink * 99 Cent Store Singles * "'Drama Club'" was released August 17, 2018 through Atlantic Records and served as the album's lead single. * "'Class Clown'" was released on September 7, 2018 through Atlantic Records and served as the album's second single. * "'Bluffington'" was released September 12, 2018 through a promotional video for the album and was later the same day released on iTunes. Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD with 3 additional for the deluxe version. Over 35 songs were originally recorded for ''Bluffington, but more than half of them did not make it into the album. The standard edition of the album tells the story of the school Bluffington, the deluxe version focuses on other parts of Cry Baby's town such as Molly McDolly's Burger Shack and more. The songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. Deluxe Edition Cut Songs * Paper Planes * I Scream * Silence Says * Blossoming * Freshman Year * Ballpoint * Banana Well * Creedmoor * Building 24 Trivia * "Go Home" samples an unreleased Melanie song titled "Band Aid". * Some of the original album title ideas that didn't make the cut were Banana Well, Creedmoor, ''and ''Building 24. * This is Melanie's second visual album. * Tattletale'' ''is the longest song in this album, both on the deluxe and standard version, with the song length at 4 minutes and 2 seconds. Grade A is the shortest song both on the deluxe and standard version, lasting for 32 seconds.